Risk
Risk: The Walking Dead Survival Edition is the classic game of Risk, but themed to fit the world of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. It is based of the Comic Series and was available on September 25th, 2013. Official Description :In RISK: The Walking Dead Survival Edition (APR132230, $49.99) it’s a fun, new twist on classic Risk game play. USAopoly will debut a brand new map set in the southeast region of the United States where players battle and scavenge for their very lives. Players vie to be the dominant group of survivors in a post apocalyptic world infested by the undead. Contending for survival at every turn, gamers must not only fend off attacks from the living who compete for precious, limited resources upon which their survival depends, but they also must maintain their self-preservation from the unrelenting hordes of the undead that would feast upon them. Differences Zombies, referred to in The Walking Dead as “walkers,” will populate areas of the map and will continue to randomly spawn at the start of each players turn. Spawning escalates at the start of each round providing increased danger for the players. When walkers spawn into an occupied territory the combat resolves immediately. A deck of “Event” cards. At the start of each players turn, in addition to spawning walkers, an event card must be drawn and read aloud. These cards reference story events from The Walking Dead canon and provide players with challenges with potential rewards and penalties and create more overall suspenseful interaction. A new deck of “Supply Cards” will add strategy, fun and flavor to this classic tabletop game. The game duration mirrors that of RISK: 2210 in that the game ends and scoring occurs after a period of time and not with one player controls ever territory. This speeds up game play and minimizes the duration an eliminated player is “out of the game”. However, the ability to play classic RISK and the corresponding rules will be provided. Territories *Survivor Camp Zone **Atlanta's Survivor Camp **Supply Area **West Woods **South Woods *Wiltshire Estates Zone **East Woods **Golf Course **Elementary School **Wiltshire Estates Subdivision *Greene Farm Zone **Greene Family Barn **Pasture **Greene Family Farmhouse **Farmland **Abandoned Landing Strip **Landfill *Prison Zone **Abandoned Gas Station **Central Woods **Parking Lot **Recreation Area **Horse Stables **Truck Stop *Woodbury Zone **North Woods **Woodbury Hospital **Commons **Battle Arena **Downtown Woodbury **Shopping Supercenter *National Guard Station Zone **Delta Perimeter **Weapons Depot **Guard House **Alpha Perimeter **National Guard Outpost Contents *1 Survival Manual (instruction book) *1 Game board *5 Group leader cards (Rick's Group, Greene Family Group, Governor's Group, Prisoner Group, & Walkers) *32 territory cards *28 event cards (including the "Overrun!" event card) *4 sets of survivor pieces (red, green, yellow, blue; 15X 3 survivor units, 36X 1 survivor units) *1 set of walker pieces (gray; 15X 3 survivor units, 36X 1 survivor units) *30 ammo crates tokens (20X 1 bullet, 10X 2 bullet) *3 guard tower tokens *4 grenade tokens *1 outbreak tracker token *2 black defense dice *3 red attack dice Gallery Risk 1.jpg Risk 2.jpg Risk 3.jpg Risiko.jpg|German edition Trivia This game is also available in German, Risiko: The Walking Dead. External links *Risk at USAopoly site Category:Board Games Category:Comics Category:USAopoly products Category:Media and Merchandise